An Addition to the Family RomanoxReader
by Starsuri
Summary: You just found out you're pregnant, and you tell Romano Lovino the good news. Unfortunately, he's nervous the baby won't like him.


RPOV

"I'm home bella," Lovino calls. You jump a little and almost drop the bowl of food you were just cooking; you hadn't expected him to be home so early.

You carefully set the bowl down and walk to where he is. You bite you lip a little, tonight would be the night you would tell him your secret.

"Welcome home," You say, hugging him. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Feliciano said that I could come home early." Lovino sighs a little, and returns your hug. The two brothers had opened a pasta restaurant, which was actually getting pretty popular, much to the surprise of Lovino.

"Then that means I can tell you," You say, grinning a little.

"And what's that bella?" He asks, resting his chin on your head.

"I-" You're interrupted by the telephone ringing, making the two of you jump a little. You rush to the phone and pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey honey!" Your friend's voice sounds through the phone, her voice gurgled though.

You smile a little, though you are a little angry that she interrupted you. "Hey, what's up?"

You can hear her sigh a little. "Nothing much, juniors freaking out a bit, and Ludwig hasn't been around that much," She says calmly, though you can tell she's pissed off at her husband.

"That sounds irritating, but can I call you back, I'm about to tell Lovino the news," You whisper in the phone, hoping he won't hear you.

"Good luck!" Your friend says. You can imagine her giving you a thumbs up, making you smile a little.

"You too. Call you later," You say, quickly hanging up.

"Who was that bella?" Lovino asks behind you.

"Just my friend," You say calmly, turning around to see him.

"Oh, and what did she need?" He grabs two wine glasses from the cabinet, keeping one of his eyes on you.

"Nothing much, just some girl stuff." You shrug.

"And that, I will never learn about," He says, waving one of the wine glasses around.

"Let's hope you don't," You tease. He raises his eyebrow at you and rolls his eyes.

"Oh that's right, you wanted to tell me something?" He asks, putting the wine glasses down on the table.

You take a deep breath. "That's right. Lovino, I'm pregnant." Lovino stares at you, his mouth open. He stays like this for a while, making a pit form in your stomach. "A-are you not happy?" You finally ask, your voice just above a whisper.

"I am, I am!" He says, walking over and hugging you. "It's just..."

You pull away from him. "Just what?"

"W-what if the baby doesn't like me?" He asks quietly.

You blink slowly, thinking you heard him wrong. "What if the- Lovino, of course the baby will like you!"

Lovino doesn't say anything, but holds you tighter.

LPOV

Lovino grabs (Name)'s hand, fear wracking his stomach. "We're almost there bella," He whispers. Her only response is a slight moan, making Lovino wince a little.

Ten months had passed by quickly. Each day making Lovino a little more nervous. _What if the baby hates me? What if (Name) dies, because of the baby? What if the_baby_ dies?_ No amount of reasurring from (Name) that she wasn't going to die, calmed Lovino down.

The doors to the hospital fly open, the usual smell of a hospital hitting Lovino in the face. The paramedics rush (Name) into a pair of double doors, leaving a frightened Lovino in the Waiting Room.

~Le Time Skip~

"Mr. Vargas, please,come this way," One of the nurses says, smiling a little. Lovino glances up, exhaustion making him unable to focus. He quickly gets up, eager and a little scared to see his child and his wife.

"Right this way. Your wife is awake, but exhausted," The nurse says quietly, opening on of the doors.

Lovino hastily walks into the hospital room, to see (Name), looking exhausted as ever, but a happiness in her eyes, staring at the baby. When she hears Lovino come in, she glances up, and a sleepy smile appears on her lips.

"Hey Lovino, come to see your daughter?" She asks, her voice cracking a little. Lovino, unable to talk, just nods. "Well don't be shy, come over here," (Name) says, her old humor returning.

He walks over to the two, not really knowing what to say. He glances at the baby, a small gasp leaving him. "She's perfect," He says quietly.

"Yes, our little perfect baby," (Name) smiles, looking up at Lovino. "I was waiting for you to come in, to name her."

"What do you think bella?" Lovino asks, kissing the top of her head gently.

"I actually don't have one picked out," (Name) says laughing a little.

"We can decide later," Lovino says, burshing some stray (h/c) hair from (Name)'s face.

"Yes, we have forever."


End file.
